Marvel Zombies: Missing In Action
by A-BOMBLIKEABOSS
Summary: SPARTANS never die. They're just missing in action. Well these three take it to a new level when they wake up in a world where the planet has gone to hell and almost everyone is an enemy.


**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another story. This one is Halo going to Marvel Zombies. In this, three OC SPARTANS wake up in the Marvel Zombies Universe and try to get back home while saving as many people as they can. So, let's get it done.**

Cold. That was all he felt as he rose out of his cryo tube. He looked at the broken ship to see the outside not only looked like hell had broken loose, but the buildings appeared to be twenty-first century buildings.

"That can't be right." He said as he got out, picking up a pistol from the ground.

"Marcel?" a voice asked as he aimed his pistol to see his fellow SPARTAN and friend, Evan-100 with a DMR in his hands. Marcel slowly lowered his pistol as he sighed in relief.

"Evan, you're alive. Any others?" he asked as they heard footsteps and turned to see their other friend, Ben-094 with a sniper rifle and standard issue assault rifle in his hands.

"No, all other SPARTANS in this ship, MIA." He said in a grim tone as he tossed the rifle to Marcel, which he caught as they walked toward a small terminal. Evan took out a chip from the terminal as he placed it into his helmet.

"Marcel, Evan, Ben, you guys aren't going to like the news I have for you." Sergei, their AI said as they saw reports of people wearing colorful costumes eating other people.

"What the fuck?" Evan asked as he gripped his gun tighter.

"No bullshit. These people were once heroes, but now they're monsters eating the living." Sergei said as they walked toward the armory. When they got there, they saw the weapons scattered across the ground.

"Alright, grab what you can and lets get out of here." Marcel said as he picked up a shotgun. Evan picked up a Hayubasa katana and grinned as he strapped it to his back. Ben picked up a LMG and strapped it to his back. They then picked up some grenades and Energy Swords they stole from Covenant forces from their last assignment as they walked toward the hangar. They saw that the only working vehicles were a Warthog and UH-144 Falcon. They shook their heads as they looked at each other.

"We'll use those later." Ben said as he looked through his scope. "Guys, we have company." He said as they looked to see several decayed corpses slowly walk toward them, but then they saw a man wearing purple with a bow and arrow aiming at them. "I don't think so." Ben grinned as he fired a shot at the archer's head, completely obliterating it. They then ran out of their ship as they ran off to find the nearest shelter.

"All right, it's official, I am so quitting the UNSC if we get back." Evan said as Marcel nodded his head.

"Yeah, I agree. But for now, we need to see if anyone is still alive here." He said as they kept running.

**One Week Later**

Death. The one thing a SPARTAN is used to. Well, death is a common thing here. Marcel, Ben, and Evan have been in this new dimension for about a week and they still can't believe that people here are eating each other and somehow coming back to life after death. It just defied all logic. Suddenly, they heard screaming. Marcel stopped walking and looked to an alley to see two people running and seven zombies following them. He then signaled Evan and Ben to follow him as they gripped their weapons. When they saw the people, they raised their eyebrows. For the zombies were chasing a woman with green skin wearing a white and purple one piece, a pale woman with red hair wearing a skin tight black suit, and a woman covered in fur wearing a leather bikini and matching panty with a tail as the zombies looked like a red wearing man, a guy armed to the teeth with guns, a man wearing white and red with red wings, a man wearing yellow with silver claws, a blue skinned woman, a blue furred man, and a man with a metal arm.

"Looks like we got ourselves some nice meals, huh?" the yellow one asked as Ben lined up a shot on the blue skinned woman.

"I call first bite, I can't wait!" she said as she ran for the green woman right as Ben pulled the trigger, blowing her head off. The other six zombies turned to see three armored individuals aiming their weapons at them as one had a sniper rifle with a smoking barrel.

"Tango dropped." He said with a grin as the yellow one smiled.

"Military, huh? Well, take your best shot, I heal real fast, bu-" he was cut off by his head exploding from another shot.

"Heal from that, you bastard." Ben said as the ones with guns started shooting them but their shields stopped the bullets. Evan immediately shot them in the head with his DMR as the blue furred one and red one charged Marcel, who grabbed them by the throats, and raised them up high as he slammed their heads into each other, his SPARTAN strength crushing their heads. The flying one dived toward Marcel as he immediately drew his pistol and shot the zombie right as he was about to grab him. He then holstered his pistol and drew his AR as he walked toward the three women.

"Have any of you been bitten?" he asked as he and his SPARTANS had found out that if you get bitten by one of these creatures, you become one of them. The furry woman shook her head.

"No, we ran before they could." She said as Marcel extended a hand as she slowly took it, helping her up. Ben extended his hand to the green lady as he helped her up. Evan begrudgingly helped up the red haired woman since he wasn't a fan of non-SPARTANS.

"Who are you?" Ben asked them.

"I'm She Hulk." The green lady said.

"I'm Black Widow." The red haired woman said.

"I'm Tigra." The furry woman said as Marcel, Ben, and Evan nodded their heads.

"SPARTAN-001." Marcel said.

"SPARTAN-094." Ben said.

"SPARTAN-100." Evan said coldly as he turned around and walked off. Ben and Marcel turned to look at the women.

"Sorry, he's not a fan of non-SPARTANS, but he'll warm up to you eventually." Marcel said as he signaled them to follow them.

**There we go! This story is good! Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


End file.
